The Wrong Man
by Laylinka
Summary: The deal was simple: Anton was to kidnap Teresa for ransom.  He was to call her mother and demand 2 million dollars for the safety and release of her daughter. The third party who organized this would be sorry they dealt with Anton Chigurh.


Started: May 2008

Finished: October 2011

Summery: The deal was simple: Anton was to kidnap Teresa for ransom. He was to call her mother and demand 2 million dollars for the safety and release of her daughter, but there was a third party and they would be sorry they dealt with Anton Chigurh.

Anton is a stealthy person. He could slip in do the job and slip out without anyone being the wiser. Though as he neared the house with loud music playing, the house of his target, he didn't have to worry too much about the noise he might make. She would be none the wiser until it was too late.

Undercover of darkness, with her mother out of town, he entered through a backdoor. It was 9:00 pm, and lights were on in various rooms.

He saw her in the living room then go to the dining room. She was a short petite girl. She wore her hair in a pony tail with wispy bangs in her eyes. He observed her. He silently followed her until she went to the basement and came up the stairs with a basket of clothes. She wore light grey yoga pants with a bright yellow camisole. He observed further and followed her up stairs and watched her put her clothes away. He hid behind the door as she went back down stairs into the living room. He walked up behind her and she turned around unexpectedly. She barely had time to be in shock as he grabbed her chloroforming her. He quickly injected her with a sleep inducing drug. It would be a long 3 hour drive.

He moved about the house, grabbing the large duffle bag and heading for her room. He yanked clothes out of her closet, probably more then needed. Then he slipped into her private bathroom were he quickly threw an armload of toiletries in the bag.

He lied her down on a cot in a make shift basement fortress. He fetched her bag, tossed it on the floor and went back upstairs.

She woke as if from a dream. Feeling groggy and tired, she tried to stretch out only to find out that she couldn't. Her eyes met a dimly lit room. She swallowed hard and the memories flooded her mind.

'_Where am I?' _She asked herself in terrible awe. She released a shudder of panic. _'How am I going to get out of here?'_

The room she was in was rectangular shaped, approximately 9x16. There was also a door to her far left and a door across from that one. The room had dark brown paneling and orange carpeting. Behind her on a small night stand was a large Vanilla scented candle.

She struggled in her bonds and leaned forward and examined the ropes on her feet. To her utter horror she felt the need to use the restroom. _'This can't be happening.' _She thought and started to shake.

She immediately froze hearing footsteps upstairs. She heard the door to the basement stairs opening, then feet padding downstairs. Swallowing panic, she lied back down and pretended to sleep not wanting to interact with her captor. She heard the door open and she dreadfully realized she was still shaking slightly. She hoped he wouldn't come too close.

His foot steps were soundless on the carpet as he neared her. She was a 16 year old Korean girl. He looked down at her barefoot form, lying on her side facing him with her head curled down ward. There was candle light at her back. He merely wanted to see if she had woken up as he had predicted from the drug induced sleep. He stood there for a few more moments watching her shiver.

"You're awake." He simply stated noting her shaking. His deep voice sent chills down her spine. Now that he knew she was awake she wanted to open her eyes, but at the same time she did not. He was eerily calm. She heard a sigh escape his lips. She dared open her eyes to see his back to her walking away.

"Wait." She whispered. He turned slowly. "Do you have a bathroom?"

He knelt down and appeared to take a knife from thin air. "Hold Still." He gave her a lingering look before freeing her legs. She watched him cut the ropes off her shaking hands. The way he was staring to her eyes was becoming increasingly unnerving. She looked away. When he finished he stood up.

She slowly got into a sitting position and wondered why he was still standing there. She slowly got to her feet. Walking along the wall as to put as much distance between her and him as possible. Watching him out of the corner of her eye she made her way to the bathroom.

Relaxing enough to use the bathroom was a struggle. She finished and washed her hands stopping to look at her reflection in the mirror. It felt like she was living some surreal nightmare. She thought of talking to him asking him what all of this is, but she really didn't want to. She wrestled with herself mentally and her anxiety worsened. She started to cry silently. She thought about escaping about trying the door across from the bathroom leading upstairs.

Anton sat on the cot and waited for Teresa to get out. He finally saw the door open. She eyed the door from where he came from. She discreetly glanced at him. She had a feeling he wanted her to come back the bed. "Come here." He said barely above a whisper. She didn't want to. "Come here." He said lightly. She didn't want to go an inch closer to him. She had her eyes fixed on the floor and her side against the bathroom door. "Come here," he said darkly.

She winced a bit and swallowed hard. A glimmer in her mind told her she should've went but now she was sure she didn't want to. He rose. Hearing the bed springs squeak she looked up. She gasped and put her hands up defensively. _'Oh my god, he's going to kill me or worse.'_

She was tense as he grabbed her, pulling her to the bed and in one fluid movement he tripped her onto the mattress and sat down. His right hand still gripped her left wrist. He took out a pair of hand cuffs. Her throat tightened, she looked up at him terrified. "Oh no, please don't."

He looked at her. It was a strange look. Then he cuffed her left hand to one of the head board poles and folded his hands in his lap. Then he spoke; "It's still late, sleep." He gazed into the fire for a moment then walked out of the room, leaving her to an onslaught of emotion that only got worse.

'_What's going on? Why, why does he want me? Ransom? If it was ransom then I should be ok. My mother will agree to any terms for this to be over.' _She thought to calm herself. She wanted to ask but had wanted him to leave even more. He seemed content in not telling her anything and that was discouraging.

She pulled and yanked uselessly trying to free herself but only hurt her wrist in the process. She felt emotionally drained though her mind would not leave her in peace. Many other reasons why people get abducted crashed through her mind unbidden. She worried herself on the verge of sickness. If she wasn't already scared, she was horrified now, in the dark, in the calm, in the silence. She cried silently.

Her mind wandered. She thought about his face and how apathetic it looked. She thought about his voice. It was deep. It was calm, but it wasn't gentle.

She didn't know if there where others and he was just a guy sent down to keep an eye on her or if he was acting alone. She didn't know if someone had hired him to do this.

Thoughts troubled her of how he had gotten her to this place, of what he may have done while she was asleep disturbed her as well. Horrible feelings about being out in middle of nowhere caused her to shake uncontrollably. Sometime later, she couldn't be certain, she fell asleep.

She woke to find herself in a dim room and tried to imagine it was her dim room. She tried to imagine the events of last night were just a nightmare she had woken up from. The sick feeling of reality interrupted her fantasy. She scanned the room to see if anyone was there. It was empty. She was grateful. She didn't want any contact with him. There was something lethal about his silence.

Her thoughts shifted to her mother whom she thought would comfort her but instead consumed with worry instead. She thought about the look on her mothers face when she would realize her daughters gone, the sadness and despair that would follow. She felt tears slide down her nose and hit the pillow.

The fact that she was restrained made her feel even worse. She dreaded when she'd have to use the bathroom again because that just meant she'd have to see him again. She had no concept of what time it was. She regretted taking for granted the act of merely being able to wash her face anytime she wished. The suspense of what her waking hours would bring was boring down on her. Two long hours passed.

Her heart sped up when she heard him descend the staircase. She rose bringing her knees up, sitting tightly against the bed frame. He sat in front of her, she held her breath. "I need you to do something for me," he stated taking out a phone. "I need you to tell your mother that you are ok."

She nodded her head. "Ok."

He spoke first and she found out that this was all about ransom. He handed the phone to her with her mother was crying on the other end. It made her cry to and try to calm her down. He let her say a few words then took the phone and hung up.

She continued to cry, with mixed feelings of relief but still dread. She finally knew why this was happening. She got a hold of herself and felt the courage to ask him a question. "Is it just you?"

He knew to what she was referring to. As if reading her mind he answered, "It is only me." He glanced at her. "Do you take comfort in that?"

She wiped her face with her hand. She didn't know how to answer that. In a way she did but not the 'safe' kind of comfort. It was just comforting to know that she'd be dealing with only one person. "Sort of."

He leaned toward her causing her to sit tighter against the bed frame. He asked; "Don't you know how these things go? I make my demands. They follow the rules. They bring me the money. Then I let you go. Don't cry." Then he left.

She thought that last part was strange. He sounded completely unaffected but still thought to inform her that her situation was hopeful. He seemed so sure. Maybe he was right. Everything was going according to plan. She wasn't hurt her so she took comfort that. Thoughts that she may live through this crossed her mind. Then reality struck her. _How these things go; _she repeated in her mind, these things usually don't end well at all. Considering she couldn't run to the bathroom, she tried really hard not to be sick.

Eat

She began to feel hungry but wasn't sure she could eat. She was alone with her thoughts for so long and had a feeling he didn't want to talk to her at all and that was fine with her. She wanted this to be over as quick as possible.

She heard him decent the stairs again and she winced and quickly coiled up against the bed frame. He was carrying a plate with a frozen dinner on it. He laid it on the bed. Turning to her, he unlocked the cuffs and took them with him as he started to leave.

"How are you so sure?" she asked continuing from his previous confident words that that everything will be fine.

He knew what she was asking and replied; "Because I know you and I know your mother. From the beginning, this plan didn't entail anything more then keeping you here for a short while, safely." She was glad to have her hands free and went to the bathroom as soon as he left. She then ate all he had brought her. After she was done she stretched, paced and explored the room.

Anton was going to leave the house so he went downstairs and made sure Teresa wasn't going to go anywhere. She sat with her knees up to her chest. Upon hearing him ahead come down the stairs she stood quickly. He stood in front of her and said, "Turn around." She gave him a suspicious skeptical look. His eyes found the ceiling and he sighed. "Just turn around," he repeated.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. He quickly grabbed her and turned her cuffing her hands behind her back. She gasped and tried to pull away from him. Wait, what are you doing? What are you-" He took her by the shoulders and turned her back around. Her throat tightened. "Why?" she whispered.

"This is the way it's done." He turned and left with out saying much as usual. Bound uncomfortably, she sank down to the floor and let out a shaky breath.

She heard him descend the stairs. She thought it was bad news. She had a really bad feeling. He found her sitting on the bed with her feet on the floor. He pulled up a chair and handed her a half wadded up piece of bright orange paper to her. She took it from him. It was a home made wanted poster with her picture on it. "I told your mother you would remain unharmed if she met my terms. I told her to tell no one and this is what she does. Mommy's been very bad."

'_This doesn't make sense_,' she thought looking at the piece of paper. "She didn't do this this." She shook her head. "If she said she wouldn't do this, she didn't."

"It doesn't matter."

"What? Of course it matters. Everything is still going according to your plan. No one is going to find us."

"It doesn't matter. It's done." He showed her the key and motioned for her to turn around so he could unlock the cuffs, she let him.

"What's done? What do you mean?"

"She could have brought you home safely, but now she violated the terms of our agreement."

Her mouth hung open at the realization at what his words entailed. "She's getting your money as we speak," she said shakily. "She will leave it where you told her and you can let me go." He sighed. "You'll get the money." She blinked and tears fell down her face. "You know you will. I just want to go back, please."

He watched her like he watches everyone try to talk their way out of getting killed and cower in front of him. Suddenly he smiled. He got an awful idea. Anton got a wonderful, awful idea. This wouldn't be over, no, not yet. He moved the chair out then sat back on his legs and seemed to take a coin from thin air. Upon seeing this, like lightening, she reached out and gripped his fingers that held the coin. He looked at her surprised that she would be so bold. She could not have known what he was going to do. He smiled a little. They stared into each others eyes as he withdrew his hand from hers slowly, flipped the coin and placed it on her thigh with his hand over it. "This is the best I can do. Call it."

She stared, shocked. "What? Why?"

"Just call it." His eyes stared into her, dark and full of malicious quiet.

"Based on a coin toss, you're going to decide weather you hurt me or not." She laughed mirthlessly. But you don't want to. You don't want to hurt me."

"You don't know what I want."

"I do." She looked around trying to gather her thoughts. "You, the first time you spoke to me the most you said was everything would be ok." She blinked and tears dropped down her face. "That I should know how things like this go and that everything would be ok. That's what you want."

"I misjudged the situation, now call it," he commanded darkly. He was non responsive to her reasoning. He was crazy. She was shaking badly and wanted this to be over more then anything.

"Tails." He uncovered the coin. She saw she was right. Before she even looked up at him he picked her up and threw her on the bed, straddling her hips and tearing at her shirt. "Stop," she whispered. "Stop!" She cried. He dialed her mother's number and heard her answer the phone. After pulling her shirt up over her head he bent down halfway on top of her. "Stop! Please," she cried again. He held her right hand and ran his other up and down the side of her body. Her mother picked up the phone and immediately broke down hearing her daughter screaming and crying on the other end.

He then ran his hand up her neck and brushed her wispy bangs back from her forehead. He stroked the top of her head for a moment while he closed the phone ending the call. He clamped his hand over her mouth to quiet her and said, "Well done." Swiftly, he got up and left.

He left her horrified, more then she'd ever been in her life. She rolled up in a ball, shaking and crying. What was that? Was he just trying to scare me? It all happened so fast. Then almost as quick as he started he stopped. The more she thought about it she couldn't recall him touching her, touching her in any inappropriate way. He could've taken her but he didn't, she wondered why. She had won the coin toss, maybe that was why.

She had won the coin toss so he went the route of scaring her instead of physically hurting her. He didn't want to do either of those things but it was the principal of the situation. All he had needed was to show her mother that he was serious.

When he left he found himself oddly aroused. He liked women but usually more mature curvaceous women, but she was only 16 and looked frighteningly younger. If he had desires he easily had them met with gorgeous voluptuous woman, without needing to use force unless they wanted him to. A sick creepiness came over him at the thought that he liked it; he was starting to like her.

Not more then an hour later he entered the room. She was sitting on the bed. He sat opposite her, his back to her. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I told your mother I'd hurt you if she didn't follow my instructions."

"Yeah, but…how would she know?"

"During that event I dialed your mothers' number; she picked up and heard everything."

"You WHAT?!" She couldn't hide her outrage. She stood up. "What? Oh my god. What part of you'll get the money and disappear back into the abyss where you came from didn't you understand?"

"What happened was in your best interest."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not asking for an assessment of my mental state."

"How could you be so cruel?"

"No. Not cruel. Not to you. Not yet. Take that back." He interrupted, taking a step closer to her.

She looked to him and stopped her rant. "No." She shook her head.

"Take it back." He took a step closer, she took a step back. She didn't want to back down. He had seen her at her weakest and she hated it.

"It's the truth." She choked out. He placed both his hands on the wall on either side of her. He fought the urge to tear the apology from her. Enjoying seeing her flatten herself against the wall; his hands landed on her shoulders. She gasped. He let his fingers to play with the back of her neck, causing her to shiver. She felt his fingers circle their way around her throat. Her hands instinctively went to his forearms. He applied pressure and curiously glanced down at her hands on his forearms.

"Take it back." He said darkly and looked into her wide eyes. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction but she feared passing out. She was almost sure he wouldn't kill her but the apathy in his face was startling. The pain was slowly increasing. She held what little breath she had and struggled a bit. A moment later she realized she could barely breathe. Her hands weakly grabbed at his. Panicking, she whimpered and told him,

"Stop, I'm sorry -" He relented just enough for her to speak and raised his brows. "You're not, not cruel.-" One of her hands grabbed at the front of his shirt. "You haven't been cruel to me; you've been good. Please stop, I'm sorry." His eyes again went to her hand that held a handful of his shirt.

"I have no doubt, that you will tell them that, provided I let it remain the truth." He slowly let go. Her hands went up in a protective manor as she slid against the wall away from him. "Voice your opinions with caution; you have no idea who I am."

"You let me see your face. You think you're the kind the cops will ever catch."

Mr. Han called Anton. "Her mother paid the ransom; I have your cut waiting."

"Keep the money. It's what you wanted."

"What? The plan was that I'd meet you and we would exchange: the money for my daughter. What are you talking about? Is she alright?

"I'm going to keep her." Anton stated simply.

"Why?" Her father asked out of disbelief.

"Why do you care?" He asked apathetically.

"I want you to bring her to our meeting place NOW," her father said sternly. "Is she alright?"

"What do you think?" he toyed with her father.

"She's my daughter. You better not hurt her," he said angrily. "You said you wouldn't hurt her."

"You don't care what happens to her. You scared your own daughter half to death using her in a conspiracy to get money. You gave her over to be kidnapped by a hit man. You're why she's in this situation. It was your greed, debt and selfishness."

"Let her go or I swear to god I will-"

"You swear to god that you will what? If you go to the police, you'll expose yourself. If you go to the police Mr. Han…do you know how many people would come to your funeral?" The man on the other end gasped.

"I'll give you half," her father offered.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Good night, Mr. Han."

On the other end of the receiver he heard a coin drop onto a table, the metallic sound as it bounced a few times then finally a rattle as it settled. Then the phone went dead.

It was Mr. Han her own father that hired Anton to kidnap her. Her mother was well off. They were divorced and her mother got custody. Having her kidnapped he would keep the ransom for himself and give this Anton guy, the kidnapper, his cut. Her father had a gambling problem, credit card debts and other debt. Greed, envy and bitterness were always a constant in their long over with marriage.


End file.
